deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SPARTAN 119/Yuno Gasai (Future Diary) vs Kazuo Kiriyama (Battle Royale)
=Yuno Gasai (Mirai Nikki) vs Kazuo Kiriyama (Battle Royale)= Yuno Gasai, the murderous yandere who became involved in a twelve way battle to literally become a god VS Kazuo Kiriyama, the psychotic murderer who volunteered to take part in a government-sponsored "death game". WHO IS DEADLIEST!? =Combatants= Yuno Gasai A teenage girl from Sakurami, Japan, Yuno was one of twelve individuals given a "Future Diary" by a being known as "Deus Ex Machina", a being claiming to be God. The "Future Diary" predicts some aspect of the holder's future, in the case of Gasai, the actions of her love interest and fellow "Diary Holder" Yukiteru Amano. Yuno's "Future Dairy" takes the form of her cell phone, and marks her as a contestant in a battle between 12 diary holders, the winner becoming the successor of "Deus" as God. If the diary is destroyed, the user will die. Yuno shows an obsessive, stalker-like attraction towards Yukiteru Amano, brutally attacking and killing anyone who attempts to harm him, proving herself lethal with a variety of weapons. Later in the series, unpleasant details about Yuno's past, namely that she was forced to live in a cage and given limited amounts of food by her parents after she failed to live up to their expectations of perfection. In an attempt to make her parents see the error of their ways, Yuno escaped and forced her parents into a similar situation to the one she previously was in. Instead of changing their ways, Yuno's parents starved to death in the cage. Yuno has been hiding their bodies ever since. These past trauma contributed to the mentally unstable, violent persona Yuno displays in the anime and manga. Kazuo Kiriyama Kazuo Kiriyama was a ninth grader in a totalitarian Japan where the government instituted a law known as the BR or Battle Royale Act, which states that a randomly selected class of ninth grade students would be sent a remote island, armed with random weapons (anything from an Uzi to a paper fan), and made to kill each other until only one survives. The students are given bomb-collars which will detonate if the attempt to escape, remove the bomb, enter a forbidden "danger zone" The reasoning for this varies between the novel, manga, and film version of the story. In the novel and manga, the act of an alternate totalitarian Japan known as the Republic of East Asia, possibly as an act of retaliation against youth protests or to use the survivors for some sort of military unit (implying the WWII either ended in Axis victory or never happened). In the film, the BR Act is a government retaliation against youth opposition during a period of high unemployment and social unrest. In Either case, Kiriyama's backstory is similar. Kiriyama is a sociopath who suffered from brain damage as a child that made him unable to sympathise or empathize with anyone, and gave him a violent demeanor. Kiriyama volunteers to take part in the Battle Royale for his own amusement. Kiriyama is initially armed with a paper fan, but manages trick another student in to thinking he is going the ally with him, then disarms him with his bare hands and uses the contestants Uzi to kill him and several others. Kiriyama takes their weapons, arming himself with a a handgun (the model varies between the manga, novel, and film, a wakizashi, two Mk II Fragmentation Grenades. Kiriyama then goes on to kill several others, including two girls who draw attention to themselves attempt to contact the main character and ally themselves with him, a girl named Mitsuko Souma, who is every bit as sociopathic as he is, and a boy who he kills in a particularly gruesome manner, decapitating him with his wakizashi and then placing a grenade in his severed head and throwing it at Shuya Nanahara, Noriko Nakagawa, and Shogo Kawada, the three protagonists of the series. Nanahara and the others escape. Nanahara, Nakagawa, and Kawada confront Kiriyama a final time at the scene his latest murders, a building consumed in flames by the untimely explosion of a car bomb, which Kiriyama's victims intended to use to destroy the building on the island used as a forward base by the government forces in charge of the Battle Royale event. In the film, manga, and novel versions, Kiriyama is finally killed by a different person. In the film, he is killed Shoga Kawada, who shoots him with a SPAS-12 assault shotgun. He is shot with a pistol by Shuya Nanahara in the manga, and shot with a revolver by Noriko Nakagawa in the novel. =Weapons= Combat Knife (Both) Kazuo and Yuno both use a combat knife similar to a KA-BAR or other military fighting knife. The KA-BAR and similar combat knives are generally clipped pointed, sometimes having a serrated section of the blade for sawing, making the knife equally useful as tool and weapon. Swords Katana (Yuno) The Katana is a curved, single edged sword originating from Japan, and are one of the nation's most iconic weapons. Originally used by the Samurai of Feudal Japan, the weapon has also come to be commonly known as a "Samurai Sword". The length of the blade is often somewhere between 60 to 73 centimeters in length. The metal of the blade is created from Tamahagane, a hard, high carbon steel for the cutting edge and sides, and the tough, low carbon steel for the core and back, giving the blade a hard edge, while allowing it to absorb blows without shattering. The gentle curvature of the blade adds to the weapons cutting power by focusing the force of the blow on a smaller area. This curve is achieved during quenching: the sword maker coats the blade with several layers of a wet clay slurry, putting a much thinner layer on the front of the blade. When the blade is thrust in water, the front of the blade cools more quickly and hardens, while the slower cooling in the back of the blade reduces lattice strain on the spine, causing the blade to curve backwards. The Katana was not designed at all for penetrating armor. It was designed to make quick and decisive slashes at weak points in armor. Specifically the throat. This required extreme speed and accuacy to wield. And that required an extreme amount of training and discipline to wield. It is generally considered to be one of the greatest sword designs ever. Wakizashi (Kazuo) The wakizashi is a short Japanese sword, similar in appearance to a shorter katana, with a curved, single-edged blade. The weapon was often carried as a pair with katana, the set of two swords being known as a daisho (literally "big-little"). The wakizashi was typically used as a secondary weapon, for close-range and indoor fighting, the blade was also used for finishing off and/or decapitating downed enemies, and sometimes committing seppeku, or ritual suicide. The wakizashi was also sometimes carried by civilians as a defensive weapon. 119's Edge Yuno's Katana for its longer blade. Pistols Beretta Model 92 (Yuno) The Beretta 92 is a series of 9x19 Parabellum firing pistols developed by the Italian company, Beretta. Based around older Beretta pistols, the 92 was first produced in 1975. The pistol has been modified to accompany larger rounds like the .40 S&W and fire in three round bursts, featured in the Beretta 93R. Dozens of countries have adopted the pistol and have been used by their police departments and armies. The M9 was specifically designed for the United States military and is popularly used because of its light weight, low recoil, accuracy, and fast rate of fire. Yuno's Beretta will all be 9mm version with a 15-round magazine and a range of 50 meters. Colt Python (Kazuo) The Colt Python is a .357 Magnum caliber revolver formerly manufactured by Colt. The weapon has a six-round cylinder and fires in double action. For the purposes of this match, the weapon will have a six-inch barrel 119's Edge Yuno's Beretta for its larger magazine and faster firing semi-automatic action, making up for its lower stopping power. Small Handguns Smith and Wesson 36 (Yuno) The Smith and Wesson Model 36 is a small, .38 revolver first manufactured in 1951. The weapon is a popular backup or off-duty weapon for police officers, and is sometimes used as a sidearm by undercover officers. The weapon has a five-round cylinder. Walther PPK (Kazuo) The Walther PP was a blowback-operated semi-automatic pistol orginating from Germany. The weapon was designed as a small concealable handgun for police issue. For the purposes of this match, Kazuo's Walther will be a .32 ACP version with a 8+1 round magazine. 119's Edge Kazuo's Walther PPK for its faster-firing semi-automatic action and larger capacity. Submachine Guns Uzi (Kazuo) The Uzi is a family of submachine-guns using an open-bolt, blowback system. The 9mm cartridge, firing weapon is one of the first to use a telescoping bolt, a bolt that wraps around the end of a barrel, which allows the magazine to be held on the pistol grip. The Uzi was adopted in the 1950s by the Israeli Defense Forces and found its place among all troops. However, it was primarily used by paratroopers and special forces. Captain Uziel Gal designed the weapon after the 1948 Arab-Israeli War. It was cheap and easy to produce, making Israel's premier submachine-gun. The weapon became so popular that it found service in conflicts across the world. Nearly half of the countries in the world use the Uzi and its variants, including the United States, Germany, Kenya, and the Netherlands. The original Uzi has a rate of fire of 600 rounds per minute and a magazine holding 32 9mm rounds. The weapon has an effective range of 200 meters. MP5 (Yuno) The Heckler and Koch MP5 is a submachine gun chambered for the 9mm round. Since the 1960s, the weapon has been popular around the world and is currently a popular weapon used by law-enforcement agencies, special forces groups, and terrorists. Through the success of the G3 battle rifle, the MP5 war created and the design of the submachine gun was based upon the rifle. The weapon was immediately was adopted by several countries several years after it was manufactured. The rate of fire, accuracy, and light-weight of the gun was what made it successful. Their are currently 22 variants of the MP5, the two most popular being the MP5A4 and the MP5K. The weapon has a rate of fire of 800 rounds per minute when firing in full auto, and range of 200 meters. 119's Edge Yuno's MP5 for its superior range and rate of fire. Explosives Mk II Fragmenation Grenade (Kazuo) The Mk II fragmentation grenade was the standard issue grenade for the United States military. The weapon was known as the pineapple grenade because of the grooves cut the weapon that were at the time believed to aid in fragmentation. The Mk II had a TNT filler. The grenade was later phased out due to issues with reliability of fragmentation. M84 Flashbang Grenade (Yuno) A flashbang grenade is a type of grenade designed to produce a blinding flash and a deafening bang, but no shrapnel. The weapon is designed to disorient and disable, but not kill. 119's Edge Kazuo's Mk II for its greater lethality. =X-Factors= Explanations In terms of experience, Yuno has been fighting longer than Kiriyama and took on more dangerous opponents, giving her the edge. Kiriyama, on the other hand is larger and presumably physically stronger, though knowing Yuno, this will be closer than the size difference implies. As for agility, Yuno takes the definitive edge, able to easily outmaneuver enemies in melee combat. In terms of marksmanship, both of them have a tendency to spray bullets rather than aim carefully, but Yuno still managed to hit the tire of a moving car, suggesting greater skill than Kiriyama ever demonstrated. =Notes= The Yuno in this battle will not have any god-like powers- she will be a mere mortal for the purposes of this match. As she must have won the survival game at least once as a mortal to become a god, this will not be considered nerfing as the weaker form is canon. Yuno will have her Future Diary with her, but as it mentions only Yukiteru, it usefulness will be limited at best. Also, she will not be able use a two handed weapon while holding the diary (within her cell phone). Not to mention, the destruction of the diary is instantly fatal, resulting in instant disintegration. Battle Alternate Universe where Kiriyama is involved in the survival game An abandoned island Kazuo Kiriyama had lured his target to an abandoned island similar to the one he fought on three years ago during the Battle Royale. Now, he was in another battle royale, with the literal divinity as a prize. Kiriyama wielded an Uzi like the one he used the Battle Royale, a weapon he had gotten his hands on from an illegal arms dealer, along with a number of other favored weapons he first gained experience with in the Battle Royale. Kiriyama hid in the woods, hidden from his prey, a boy named Yukiteru "Yuki" Amano and a girl said to be as deadly as he was, Yuno Gasai. Kiriyama lowered his Uzi to his side, and got out a Mark II Fragmentation grenade and tossed it at his adversaries. "Yuki!", Yuno yelled, grabbing her boyfriend and pushing him out of the blast radius. As she did so, however, Yuno slipped, losing her grip of Yuki and leaving him on on the ground, several feet in front of her. Yuki got up just in time to see the grenade and tried to run, however, less than a second later, the grenade detonated, riddling Yukiteru's back with shrapnel. Yukiteru Amano's back was ripped open as he fell to his knees in a pool of his own blood. "YUKI-KUN!", Yuno yelled, "NOOOO!" But the end was not lost. If she became a god, she could fix all of this, she could bring him back. Yuno herself has planned to kill Yuki herself, and then do just that in order to win the throne of God. Yuno raised her MP5 and fired in full auto, spraying bullets in Kazuo's direction, blowing holes into trees and shredding vegetation. Kazuo took cover behind a large tree. When the hail of bullets, Kazuo peeked out from cover and fired his Uzi, spraying lead at her. Yuno dove for cover behind a boulder at the edge of the clearing as bullets kicked up the dirt behind her. From behind the boulder, Yuno drew her Beretta 92 and fired several shots at Kazuo. For several second that seemed like an eternity, the two of the exchanged fire, but neither managed to get a hit on the other. As Kazuo expended his last magazine, he drew his Colt Python revolver, only to find Yuno about two feet away, with katana in hand. Yuno swung her blade in a diagonal arc. Kazuo jumped backwards just in time, but the blade still struck the revolver in the middle of the barrel, knocking it several feet away. Kazuo drew his wakizashi just in time, blocking Yuno's second strike, before thrusting the blade forward at Yuno's chest. Yuno dodged this attack and retaliated with a sideways slash. This time, Yuno's sword struck its target, cutting into Kazuo's lower torso. The wound bled profusely as Kazuo fell to the ground. As everything went blurry, Kazuo summoned the last of his strength. He would die, but not before one last kill. Kazuo drew his second pistol, a Walther PKK and took aim from his position, lying on the ground, at Yuno's back- Yuno having turned away from her victim. Kazuo fired all eight shots, striking Yuno seven times in the back and blowing out her chest in a spray of blood. Yuno fell to her knees, before landing face down on the ground. As Kazuo saw his victim die, his hand went limp, dropping the pistol, and he expired a few feet from his last victim, in a pool of his own blood. TIE Expert's Opinion The experts were divided between Yuno's greater combat experience and Kazuo's greater physical strength. It was also noted that Yuno's Future Diary would be of limited use in a one-on-one duel where Yukiteru is not involved. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Blog posts